Sunless Sea
Fallen London and Sunless Sea are set in the same universe, and the two games do bleed into each other. This guide collects all such tie-in content available in Fallen London. The Kickstarter While the Sunless Sea kickstarter was open, FL players were given the option to Pledge to Sunless Sea (tracked with the quality SUNLESS SEA). *Those who pledged at the level of the Pantherine Pack or higher have received a Parabolan Panther, and exclusive access to its story. *Those who pledged at the level of the Corsair's Pack or higher have received exclusive access to the story of the Dadd Wing and the Troubled Painter in Fallen London and the story of the Pirate-Poet in Sunless Sea. *Those who pledged at higher levels yet have recieved exclusive access to the tale of the Cladery Heart and the Surgeon's Child in Fallen London, with the Sunless Sea content yet to come. The Kickstarter Teasers During and around the Kickstarter, FBG released three snippets of content through access codes: */a/thegateandthekey Who can dream / of the Dawn Machine? Who indeed? Find out in Sunless Sea. In the meantime, enjoy this small present. */a/talleyrand code provided a cup of [[Darkdrop Coffee].] */a/cleftforme code granted access to [[A Nocturnal Rendezvous], a storylet preview of Sunless Sea. This was tracked with the Smuggler's Lamp quality.] */a/advsmugglerslamp [[A Nocturnal Rendezvous|Nocturnal Rendezvous] was reprised as part of the Advent Calendar. This code granted the Smuggler's Lamp quality, just like the one above.] The Nocturnal Rendezvous storylet is the only known source of the Monstrous Orb: FBG also published snippets of the ballad of the Cladery Heart and the Surgeon's Child on the Echo Bazaar facebook and twitter feeds. Its mad entirety has been collated here (thanks, ZDee!). The Launch Codes In the week before the official launch of the game, Failbetter released a daily trinket or storylet through an FL access code. These codes are no longer active. #? The Apicius Club: a society of refined tastes! Their Procurer-General will pay, if you can procure fare adequate to their palates. a short time, this has unlocked a [[De Gustibus|storylet] throughout London. An occurrence! Your 'A Particular Day in the Neath' Quality is now De Gustibus!] #/a/UncertainSeas Why is the Travel-Worn Antiquarian handing out old stock? And why only nautical charts? "These? The market's flooded. And Aestival hasn't been that close to the Salt Steppes in years." gained 1 x [[Puzzling Map], You've gained 1 x Memory of Distant Shores.] "This one places Stamford's Expanse beyond the Pillared Sea. That captain was a drunk or a liar." #/a/Zee-Ztories Cards at the Blind Helmsman. A Ragged Corsair surrenders coins, Prisoner's Honey, and her hat. After that, she stakes stories of the Unterzee. gained 86 x [[Penny]. You've gained 12 x Drop of Prisoner's Honey. You've gained 1 x Pirate Hat. You've gained 3 x Zee-Ztory.] A city on a turtle's back. A doorless ice-fortress. A ship's cat defeating pirates. Just tall tales? #/a/ASunlessConundrum "You come highly recommended. I need an unorthodox approach. The situation is degenerating daily." has unlocked a [[A Conundrum of Cavies|storylet] throughout London. An occurrence! Your 'A Particular Day in the Neath' Quality is now A Conundrum of Cavies!] #/a/ASmallToken "My dear - I hope you will forgive me this premature Rose-gift... after your conduct in the affair of the Hon. S-- I am quite unable to contain myself..." has unlocked an [[Sell a Soothe & Cooper Long-Box|opportunity] on the Aspiring Zee-Captains storylet in Wolfstack Docks. You've gained 1 x Soothe & Cooper Long-Box. The code also granted Route: Wolfstack Docks.] "Please do not mistake my intentions; I hasten to assure you it is already occupied..." #/a/WaterWhiteAndBlack You dream of a clifftop and a clouded sky. The wind weeps salt, while the thunder speaks of loss and sacrifice and something long ago that ended badly. [ Stormy-Eyed is increasing... (if higher than 0) Having Recurring Dreams: What the Thunder Said is increasing... You've gained 1 x Storm-Threnody.] Storm. One of the zee's nameless gods, they say. They say he's still angry. #/a/AdviceForCaptains M. Demeaux: navigator, diarist, casualty at zee. And now, author of a commemorative edition printed by his admirers. now have 1 x [[M. Demeaux's Advice for Captains: Commemorative Edition]. Equip this at zee for a small bonus, or sell it at the Bazaar.] Permanent Stories Parabolan Kittens are still abundantly available. You can obtain one (or more) from your own panther, demand one from an empanthered friend, or ask for one politely on the official forum. If you play with your kitten enough, it will follow you into Sunless Sea. The silver-bordered Aspiring Zee-Captains storylet in Wolfstack Docks provides three zee-themed options, two of which unlock further content in Sunless Sea. The gold-bordered -SUNLESS SEA- Intruding upon Ratty Larceny storylet allows you one chance to wisely dispose of a whisper-locked puzzle-box, unlocking further content in Sunless Sea. This can be reset with Fate, if needed. Metaqualities These qualities mark out small stories that start in Fallen London and end in Sunless Sea. Advice for the Navigator Provide Sage Advice to Aspiring Zee-Captains in Wolfstack Docks. You will need to be an An Explorer of the Unterzee (i.e. a PoSI with a ship). You will start out in Sunless Sea with a Navigator's Boon, another secret or so. Supping with Kittens Play with your Parabolan Kitten. You will need a kitten (see above). You will start out in Sunless Sea with a Parabolan Kitten (+2 Hearts mascot). A Soothe & Cooper Long-Box Sell a Soothe & Cooper Long-Box to an Aspiring Zee Captain in Wolfstack Docks. You will need a Soothe & Cooper Long-Box to sell; these were available at Christmas and from the pre-launch /a/ASmallToken access code. You will start out in Sunless Sea with a Soothe & Cooper Long-Box. A Whisper-Locked Puzzle-Box Sell your freshly-pilfered puzzle-box to a zee-captain of your acquaintance. You will start out in Sunless Sea with a Whisper-Locked Puzzle-Box. Easter Eggs * Echoes; Fuel; Supplies * An Eggshell Painted Black Zubmariner Launch Codes For the five days preceding the launch of the Zubmariner DLC, Failbetter again released a daily reward through FL access codes. #/a/BodyCentredConversation A sharp-tongued visitor has been causing a fuss at London's salons. They go bandaged, as the Tomb-Colonists do - but rumour has it they're nothing of the sort. You make arrangements to see for yourself. gained 3 x [[Scrap of Incendiary Gossip]. Scandal is increasing... (+? CP)] As the salon gets underway, the visitor unwinds their facial bandages, revealing skin like polished crystal. Their tongue glitters in the gaslight as they fire witticisms at their audience. An admirer asks where they're from. "Nowhere of consequence," they reply, with a wink. #/a/DeniableDentistry A ragged zailor has set up a stall near Wolfstack, selling 'wonders from the Gant Pole'. Salt-scarred veterans jeer him from the Rusty Tramp. "Is that the Gant Pole that's next door to Atlantis? Just up the road from Lemuria?" gained 3 x [[Ambiguous Eolith].] The zailor's attention is diverted as he rebuts his hecklers. You investigate his wares in peace. They are a collection of rocks, knapped to a point; but their smoothness is closer to enamel than stone. Worth holding onto some, perhaps. #/a/APaguroidVisitor A note has been posted through your door. 'London grows too large. I have found a new refuge; I hope you can offer the same to my old friend.' You don't recognise the signature. gained 1 x [[Live Specimen].] Opening the door, you find a cloth bundle, filled with a crab. It scuttles through your Lodgings, and insinuates itself into a discarded soup-can. #/a/SmokeAndWater You spy a zailor smoking a distinctive cigar. The shop that sold them closed twenty years ago - how did she get her hands on that? gained 1 x [[Vital Intelligence].] "He's back at it. Reopened beneath the zee. He's working on something new, too. Something to set the zee ablaze." #/a/NavigatorsPeril Every zee-captain possesses a copy of M. Demeaux's enduring classic, Advice for Captains. Few, however, are aware that the book has a second edition. Fewer still possess it. gained 1 x [[M. Demeaux's Advice for Captains: Second Edition].] The Ministry of Public Decency has been through this like a rat through a box of Murgatroyd's Fungal Crackers. Nevertheless, some intriguing snippets remain, hinting at terrors lurking beneath the Unterzee. Category:Games Category:Guides Category:A Monstrous Orb Sources Category:Parabolan Panther Sources Category:M. Demeaux's Advice for Captains: Commemorative Edition Sources Category:M. Demeaux's Advice for Captains: Second Edition Sources